Brick Hill Wiki Rules
This page is not yet done. Please check back for changes. Here at , we want users to enjoy themselves while writing articles. However, we have a set of rules in place to prevent the wiki from going out of hand. Page Creation Rules Our goal is to be a Wiki that has a lot of information regarding Brick Hill. However, It'd be way too much work to have a page for every single player and clan. This is why we have rules in place to prevent this scenario from happening. This is also called our "notable" rule. Notable Rule In order for a player to be notable, they must follow at least one of the following criteria. These rules are subject to change: *1,000+ game visits. * Be recognized in a full blog post (reference required). * User owns a clan which contains at least 1,000 members. * User owns the following awards: Admin, Brick Saint In order for a clan to be notable, they must follow at least one of the following criteria. These rules are subject to change: * Clan contains at least 1,000 members. * Clan is recognized in a full blog post (reference required). * Clan is owned by a Brick Hill Moderator or Higher. In order for a game to be notable, they must follow at least one of the following criteria. These rules are subject to change: * Game has at least 1,000 visits. * Game is used in a Brick Hill event. * Game is recognized in a full blog post (reference required). * Game is owned by a Brick Hill administrator. Certain types of articles are exempt from the notable rule. These articles include: * Shop items created by Brick Hill or a Brick Hill administrator. * Significant Brick Hill events/incidents, official or unofficial. Forum events do not count. * Articles detailing Brick Hill's history * Features/pages of Brick Hill's website or client. Edit Farming Edit farming is the act of making extremely minor edits to increase the user's edit counter. Since we are a wikia that has achievements, this is a problem. Excessive edit farming is not allowed and will risk getting blocked. Examples of what counts as edit farming: * Filling in information one at a time, instead of all at once * Adding in one space and nothing else at the end of a paragraph * Making purposeful typos, then fixing them one at a time * Replying to blogs that are past their relevancy Examples of what DOESN'T count as edit farming: * Fixing typos and other mistakes, as long as they are not done over a sizable period of edits * Adding information to articles as soon as they are discovered * Anything applied to comments or userspace, as these aren't tracked. There are simply examples, as it would be impossible to list every single example of edit farming. If we suspect you of edit farming, you will be punished accordingly. Leaking Policy On Brick Hill, there are several events that go on to increase activity. Usually, there will also be event items, that have a set objective. Naturally, users will want to notify others of these objectives, and will add this information to the wiki. However, not all information is allowed to be revealed. If leaking the information is not allowed on the Brick Hill website, it will not be allowed here, and you will be punished accordingly. Category:Browse